Chance
Transcript (Episode opens around the table) Steve: This time it was a 4 - 2 vote, which I’m pretty sure is the most ever. EB: I’ll say it. Poopla, you have been evicted again! Poopla: CRAP! I REALLY THOUGH I WOULD WIN! Amaya: Haha, you failed. Plankton: Buh bye. (Poopla walks out onto the stage) Steve: And then there were three. Amaya, Plankton, and Squidina, welcome to your final challenge. Squidina: Oh boy! What is it? EB: You guys will all be given painting supplies. You must make the best painting to secure a spot in the finale, so good luck! Plankton: A painting? good thing I’ve done it before! Amaya: Hey, I’ve stopped art thieves before, this shouldn’t be any different! Plankton: They’re actually very, very different. (Plankton starts painting the Chum Bucket on canvas) Squidina: I don’t know what to do! (Squidina throws a paintbrush across the room) Amaya: This is weird without Bob Ross here. EB: Good point. Steve, why did we do a painting challenge without Bob Ross? Steve: (quietly) we’ll just reuse it next season since he’ll probably get voted back in. EB: Ah, okay. Plankton: This looks great! (Plankton’s piece is almost done, while Amaya is struggling) Amaya: This isn’t that bad! (Amaya’s painting is legit scribbles on her canvas) Amaya: Well I’m done. Squidina: How?! I’m not even started! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! UGH! Plankton: Hey calm down please I’m an artist. I need space to breath. (Plankton takes an exaggerated breath in) EB: Wow Amaya, done already? Amaya: Yep! (Amaya presents her art) Steve: This looks decent. EB: (whisper) no it doesn’t. Amaya: Bye now. EB: Okay you guys have five minutes since Amaya already finished you lazy asses! Squidina: WHAT?? (Squidina splashes green paint on her canvas and makes a weird shape) Plankton: Done! Squidina: I’m also done! EB: Now let the judging begin. I will rate each piece, then Steve will follow soot. We will then average it out and give you our final result. (Steve and EB walk past the paintings) EB: Okay I have my ratings. Plankton, you get a 7 for actually trying! Plankton: Yippee. EB: Amaya, you get a 1 from me because I have no idea what I’m looking at right now. Amaya: It’s art, EB, art. EB: I don’t care what it is, it sucks. Squidina, you get a 10. This is a gorgeous work of art! Plankton & Amaya: WAIT WHAT?! Squidina: Yay! Steve: Alright. Plankton, you get an 8 from me. Plankton: Nice. Steve: Amaya, you get a 3. Amaya: Didn’t Picasso draw basically scribbles? Steve: No. Squidina, you get a 4 from me. It looks like one of those pictures where you try to figure out what it looks like to you. EB: Final results are! Amaya in 3rd place with an average of 2! Anaya: Nooooooooo. EB: And in 2nd place, Squidina with an average of 7! Squidina: That means Plankton’s going to the finale? Plankton: Yep, that’s right. I went to college! EB: Plankton wins with an average of 7.5. Good job. So this means that Amaya and Squidina are automatically up for elimination. Amaya: Drat. Steve: Alright viewers, go vote out either Amaya or Squidina. Who’s going to the end? Well it’s your choice so DO IT. NOW, NO QUESTION. Thank you! Category:Evicted! Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Purple133